What the Cat Sees
by AmandaBarry
Summary: "What the Cat Sees" - Looking inside the puzzle, as Leland beseeches Lee in Nightcrawler.
1. A Lovely Little Affair

Lee landed with a quiet thud outside Amanda's window. Instinct and training held him still until he was sure he was undetected. He let his breath out slowly and leaned against the house.

What was that?! He asked himself. What the hell had possessed him to climb up Amanda's trellis in the middle of the night?! He had justified it on his drive to her house- he had to warn her about Chamberlain's connection to Red February - she was in very real danger. But really, couldn't he have called her in the morning? Or had Francine or Billy call her?

He shook his head. He was getting soft, he thought. He just felt so damned responsible for her. He started to run his hand through his hair and looked at his fingers that had recently held Amanda's. It was a handshake that ended with an unexpected touch he did not expect or even want. It was like the moment before a kiss and for sure he did not want that.

Ugh, he thought as he walked to his car. I hope she didn't notice it or feel anything. I don't need Amanda getting all dewy eyed over me. Even if I was attracted to her-which I'm not, he quickly added to himself-I'm done with workplace romances. They never work. Once you you've seen each other naked . . . he grinned.

Still, it was interesting to see Amanda at night, tousled hair, no make-up. She was kind of cute. Most of the women he had been with worked very hard to keep him from seeing them so, well . . . naked. He laughed. They would rather leave in the middle of the night or leap out of bed to do their hair and makeup before he woke up.

But, he thought as he started his car and pulled away from the curb, the truth was that Amanda was one of the very few women in his life he could truly call a friend - a good friend. Unlike so many others that had ulterior motives and hidden agendas. And he didn't want a physical, romantic, emotional or any other kind of attraction to threaten that friendship.

He had two tickets to the Verdi festival at the Kennedy Center in a week. Maybe he would call that gorgeous woman, Lesley, that he had met recently. She would probably enjoy the opera and she was seriously his type.

And with that thought firmly implanted in his brain, he sped back into DC and his own apartment and his own life.

Back in her bedroom, Amanda lay back on her pillow with a sigh. Falling back to sleep now was next to impossible. What was Lee thinking coming through her bedroom window? He had never done that before. They were lucky her mother or even the neighbors hadn't called 911 to report an intruder.

Thoughts of this day that turned out so different than expected swirled around in her head. She had been very excited to be given a real assignment that wasn't about reports or expenses. And it was her own - Lee only had to get her started. Auuggghhh, she groaned inwardly. Why did it have to get messed up by that skateboarder? She should've been paying more attention. Things always got so complicated!

She was glad Lee hadn't been angry, that he saw it as an opportunity to find out more about Alan Chamberlain. It was kind of sweet when he asked her if Alan was at all attractive. Always watching out for her.

Which he was right to do. The kiss with Alan was very, very nice . . . it had been a while since she had been kissed like that and it felt good. In another place and time, she would be very happy to pursue the relationship. But . . why did a simple handshake with Lee have the same effect on her as that kiss? It was stupid.

God, I hope Lee didn't notice anything in that short touch, she thought. We've made so much progress. He was treating her as a true professional partner and a good friend. We work really well together. I don't want him thinking I have some sort of crush on him or something. That would probably send him running in the other direction so fast it would make her head spin. Francine would have a field day with this.

She made a vow then and there that she would be sure her relationship with Lee remained professional and above board no matter what. Likewise, if any other Alan Chamberlains came into her life, they too would be kept at arm's length. It was the only way.

Several days later, as they were cleaning up the files after the Congressional audit, Lee remembered that he still had the tickets and he had forgotten to call Lesley. Not surprising, given all that had been going on. The concert was tonight. Now what?

He looked at Amanda. What the hell? She had been through a lot with the Chamberlain case and in the end had handled herself very well, improvising on the spot and keeping her cool. Not that he wanted to tell her that. But why not take her to the Verdi festival as a reward? She deserved a night out.

Taken off guard by the invitation and its delivery, Amanda had second thoughts as soon as she said yes. But, the more she thought about it, the more she saw it as an opportunity to be with Lee as a friend, a chance to show him that she saw him as a professional colleague who shared some interests with her.

This, they each thought, but did not say . . . could be fun.


	2. Four Little Black Books

"Books," Lee said. "I've got four." He winced even as the words came out of his mouth. How that must sound! Four "little black books." Like he was some kind of Lothario, seducing women for a hobby.

"I should have known," Francine laughed. She had expected an encyclopedia, but not a full set. He glanced at her, mildly relieved that she wouldn't find her name in his books. They had never really dated, just kind of ran into each other at convenient moments.

But, Amanda. Lee didn't want look at her. What was she thinking? This was not a part of his life he wanted her to see up close. "I'm sorry," was all he could think, but not say. Amanda smiled inwardly. Lee had the same look as Philip and Jamie when they were caught with too many cookies. It was kind of endearing.

As she walked back to her office, Francine shook her head. The trail of broken hearts left behind by Lee Stetson circled the globe. Hers was one of them, but she would never let him know that. Their relationship was based on a friendship that had become physical for a short time. At least that's what Lee said. That she wanted much more from him only occurred to her after he had moved on. She took some comfort in knowing the woman who could tame Scarecrow had yet to be born.

She wondered how many names she would recognize as she went through the lists. One she knew she wouldn't find was Amanda King's. Amanda was one of the few women Francine knew was not Lee's type. He had looked almost embarrassed just now when he admitted the extent of his dating library. And so he should. Amanda's suburban sensibilities would most likely be offended by the Lee Stetsons of the world, opting for the married-with-2.5-children lifestyle over the more sophisticated ways of the spy set.

On the other hand, Francine thought, this might be what just what Amanda needs to get over her crush on Lee, and perhaps go back to where she belonged.

Then, she nodded to herself, everything can go back to normal.


	3. No Limit

Amanda sat at her desk in the bullpen trying to concentrate on the forms and reports in front of her. It wasn't easy. The past couple of days had been a roller coaster at home and at work.

Her ears were still ringing from the two explosions that happened way too close for anyone's comfort; her scores on the shooting range were record lows; her mother was on her way to a weekend with one of Amanda's father's best friends, albeit a widower; and her emotions were in overdrive after seeing and meeting Lee's new girlfriend, Leslie O'Conner. Amanda had to admit she actually liked Leslie - she was gracious and friendly and obviously cared for Lee. She was a great improvement over the other one she had met. What was her name? Rochelle? Roxie? Oh right, Randi. Please.

Thank goodness the boys were at a friend's house tonight. She had no plans except to put her feet up, watch TV and eat a bowl of popcorn.

"Amanda." She looked up to see Lee standing at her desk. "Oh, hi," she said. He was dressed rather casually for someone who had a date for a party at the Soviet Embassy with the glamourous Lesley.

"I just got off the phone with Manny, at the police station. Elizabeth and Eric Sullivan are completely cleared and headed back to their boat," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm so glad," she replied. "They deserve a little happiness now."

"Yeah, that's the good news," said Lee.

"There's more?" asked Amanda.

"Billy wants to see us," he said. "And it may not be pretty."

Amanda sighed. This day could not end soon enough. She stood and Lee gently steered her toward Billy's office. As they approached, the door opened and Francine came out, with a weak smile.

"Come in, you two," said Billy, "and sit down."

Lee and Amanda glanced at each other before sitting down in front of Billy's desk.

"Walter O'Keefe and his goon are locked up. The Transoceanic board of directors are in emergency meetings and will likely face federal charges."

"That's good to hear," said Lee. Amanda nodded.

"I'm glad you think so," said Billy, looking stern. "But I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you two." Lee shifted uncomfortably.

"You're supposed be partners, working together," he said. "First, I find out that Lee split off and left you alone, Amanda, and you end up a witness to an assassination by explosives. You're lucky you weren't injured or worse!" He looked at Lee. "Just what were you thinking, Scarecrow?!" Lee winced.

"And then, Amanda, I don't know why or how, but somehow you end up alone at Transoceanic and no one knows that you are there. You know better then to not tell your partner what you are up to. No back up, no nothing."

"Yes, sir," Amanda said hoarsely, looking down at her lap. Lee looked at her, wanting to comfort her. He turned to Billy. "Look, Billy, it was my fault. I got . . . got distracted. Amanda was trying to help.

"Distracted, you say?" Billy looked at him. "Since when do you knock off work at three o'clock?!" Lee reddened, remembering Leslie's surprise dinner.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Billy asked.

Lee and Amanda were both silent. Lee looked up and said, "Look Billy, you can't really blame Amanda for this. I shouldn't have left her alone . . . " Amanda interrupted. "No, Lee, I told you I could finish spring cleaning myself. And I didn't tell you I was going back to Transoceanic . . " "Amanda - I shouldn't have left you leave . . ."

Billy held up his hand. "Stop, both of you."

"Look," he said. "You are partners. You need to work together, watch out for each other. You're a veteran, Lee - I expect you to watch out for your partner, to use your judgement and experience to keep each other out of trouble. Amanda, you are still new at this. You can't ignore Lee's instruction and guidance." Lee and Amanda nodded, not looking at each other.

"I should write you both up," said Billy. "But I'm not going to, this time."

He sighed. "Okay, enough said. You were very lucky. Just think about what I've said. You can go." Lee and Amanda stood up and went toward the door. Lee held it open. Billy looked at them. "You broke all the rules - but you still did good work."

Lee nodded. He didn't know what to think. Billy was absolutely right. He should never have let Amanda alone. He shuddered when he thought of what might have happened when the bomb that killed Rawlings exploded. On the other hand, he was furious that she had so blatantly ignored his instructions to go home. Then again, if she hadn't been at Transoceanic he and Francine might not have gotten out of there. He grinned to himself, thinking of Amanda's lucky shot to bring down O'Keefe. He knew she was upset about Leslie but why, for heaven's sake? He and Leslie had hardly started seeing each other. In fact, he was glad he called her to cancel their outing to the Soviet Embassy event. No doubt she was lovely, and sophisticated and accomplished. Just not what he was looking for, at least not tonight.

"Amanda, wait up," he said. She turned to him. "Yes," she answered, not sure what was coming next. The last thing she needed was Lee to continue Billy's lecture, or even worse, feel sorry for her.

"How about you and I head over to the harbor this afternoon and see Elizabeth and Eric before they leave?" She brightened immediately. "I'd like that, Lee," she said and almost smiled. "Thanks."

He let his breath out slowly. It was going to be okay.


	4. The Wisdom of the Dancing Weasel

Harry looked thoughtful as Amanda left. Lee had come a long way, he mused. He smiled as he remembered the brash young man he brought into the agency all those years ago. A brash young man with a very large chip on his shoulder who was quick to judge and quick to anger.

His difficult conversation with his old and dear friend, "the Colonel" came back to him like it was yesterday.

"Look, Bob, I've followed the boy since his parents died, reviewed all of his records and interviewed his teachers and college professors," Harry had said over a scotch and water at some Officers' Club, somewhere. "He's had a checkered school career, to say the least. He's been in and out of trouble and he has a history of fighting. How many schools was he kicked out of? You've told me yourself that he's been more than a handful growing up."

Although he knew he wasn't saying anything new, Harry didn't relish being so blunt.

"Nonsense!" the Colonel barked. "Most of those were just high jinks - typical teenage stuff."

"No, Bob," he replied. "Not typical and you know it."

The Colonel looked at him ruefully. "I know. He was an angry young boy when I took him in and he never seem to get over it. I had a devil of time every time I was transferred and we had to move. He never took to discipline from me or anyone else, for that matter."

"Have you thought of the military for him?"

"Of course I have! Would have been the best thing for him. He flat out refused. Wouldn't even visit the recruiting office."

Harry was silent. The Agency wasn't meant to be place for wayward youths or angry young men and women. It took smarts, self-discipline, and a tight rein to become an agent. Impulsive, moody trainees often flamed out.

"Look, Harry," said the Colonel. "Lee's smart as a whip - you know that. He's physically fit and he has a good heart. Most of his fights were against bullies. And you can't argue with his parentage."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He loved his friend, but Bob made Lee Stetson sound like a thoroughbred. No wonder Lee rebelled against the Colonel's "training."

"Now, I don't know exactly what you folks do at your agency, but it seems to me that someone like Lee could be an asset. Next best thing to the Armed Forces."

Harry smiled. His friend, Colonel Robert Clayton, thought anyone not in uniform had slightly less to offer in service to their country.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. But if he applies, he's accepted or rejected on his own - no favors." He looked at the Colonel. "Are we clear?"

His friend held up his hands. "Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way." He stood up and held out his hand to Harry. "Thanks. You won't regret it."

Harry shook his head and came out his reverie. He hadn't regretted it at all. His doubts were quickly erased as he watched Lee in his first months. Bob was right, Lee was very smart and quick to learn. Putting Lee with Paul Barnes and Emily Farnsworth early on was genius, he thought. "If I do say so myself," he said to his cat, Ike, who purred in agreement.

As for his emotions, Lee had certainly learned to keep them in check. His self discipline grew stronger and tighter through his first few years, especially after his affair with that Soviet spy - what's-her-name, who married the Italian expert in ESP. That and the tragic way he lost his partner.

Yes, Lee had become a top agent - one the best. Smart, skilled, self-controlled. Almost too much self control, reflected Harry. "You can have too much of good thing," he told Ike. "An agent without heart, without compassion can be just as bad as someone who's too emotional."

Which is why Amanda King was so intriguing. Certainly not the femme fatale he was used to seeing in Lee's life. Nor was she a hard-boiled agent, like Francine. The fact that Lee had put his complete trust in her was promising. Trust had never come easy to Lee Stetson and once you had it, he would go through hell and high water for you.

Of course, Harry thought, it isn't surprising that Lee hadn't told Amanda, as he had told Harry, that he "would follow Amanda blind through a snowstorm at midnight." Telling Amanda anything of the sort would expose him, show his dependence and he would be vulnerable to emotion and potentially, hurt.

"A little vulnerability is good for the soul," he said, scratching Ike's ears. "Lee, my boy, Amanda King might just be the best and worst thing that ever happened to you."

A few hours later, as if on cue, Lee found himself frustrated and annoyed, saying to his partner,

"Sometimes I wish I could get good and steamed at you, but every time you make me mad you turn around and do something to make me grateful!"

"So . . .I'll . . . " he turned on his heel, ". . . see you tomorrow."


	5. Shaken, Not Stirred

James "Brand" Pott watched the elevator doors close as Amanda smiled at him. She was such a lovely woman. He sighed as he pushed the button to take him to the townhouse lobby. Just the kind of woman that James Bond would sweep off her feet. If he were really "Mr. B." he would have drawn her close, looked into her eyes, and said "C'mon sweetheart. We've had this date from the beginning!" He shook his head. No, too Humphrey Bogart. He closed his eyes. "You are very beautiful, Mrs. King. Come, join me for dinner."

He would glide her from the elevator, casually tossing his visitor badge to Mrs Marsden with a flirtatious wink. Then he would whisk Amanda into his Jaguar and drive away through the city to the airport, where his private jet would take them to an elegant restaurant in some exotic location. Over a very expensive bottle of wine he would gaze at her, and say

"Mr. Pott! Your badge!"

James jerked out of his reverie. Mrs. Marsden was looking at him sternly, reminding him of his school headmistress when he was eight years old.

"Your cab is here," she nodded toward the door. James Pott sighed. Not that even James Bond would have a chance with he lovely Amanda while Lee Stetson was around. Even he could see where that was going. He handed Mrs Marsden the badge. At least, he thought, he would always have D.C.

As the elevator left, Amanda turned to go back to the bullpen. James was quite something, she thought, with his enthusiasm, his guileless view of the world, and bumbling in and out of danger. It was hard work to separate his fantasies of being a spy from his true ability to see details that others ignored, all the while keeping him out of trouble, and not being sure when he just might have the right idea. Where had she heard that before? She stopped in her tracks. She had heard Francine talk about her same way, only without the affection. She groaned inwardly. That's not how Lee sees me, is it? She took a deep breath and followed Lee toward the bullpen.

After he shook hands with James, Lee headed toward Billy's office, shaking his head. Trust Amanda to take on an innocuous assignment like babysitting an accountant and have it turn into a case around an international finance criminal. He did owe Amanda for taking this on. Maybe he could treat her to dinner or something. Of course, it wasn't her fault - it never was. That James Bond wannabe was a handful. Once you got past his rather naive approach, he saw things everyone else missed. It reminded him of someone. He smiled to himself and looked up as Amanda approached. Clearly James had a super sized crush on Amanda - but then, who didn't?


	6. No Wine Before Its Time

Lee pulled up to Representative MacNeil's house. He wasn't quite sure why he had come here, except he felt an affinity with his daughter, Penny. It's hard enough to lose your parents, but to lose them to violence, at the hand of another, that was a special pain, as he well knew. He just wanted to let her know that he understood, that she wasn't alone in her pain.

This was new for Lee. Usually when a case was done, it was done. Once the debriefing was completed he was on to the next big thing. He didn't give much thought to the fate of those involved. When he asked Billy to leave a little early to see Penny, his boss looked skeptical. "We're good, you know. We have her statements. The case is closed."

"I know," Lee replied. "I just thought I would check in with her. Make sure she's okay."

"Well," said Francine, with a sly smile. "She is kind of cute . . . just make sure she's of age, Scarecrow."

Lee gave Francine a look of annoyance. "Back off, Francine." She shrugged. "Just watching out for your reputation, Lee." She winked and left the office. Lee looked at Billy. "It's okay," Billy said. "Take off."

"Thanks, Billy," Lee said, gratefully.

Was his reputation really that bad? Did Francine really think he would go after just anyone? That he had so little respect for women? For himself?

When he stopped to look at this honestly, he knew it wasn't far from the truth. But, since he had been around Amanda, he was seeing things in quite a different light. The human aspect of his work was becoming real. He saw how Amanda connected with Penny, the compassion she showed to a young lady who just lost her father in horrifying circumstances. He saw what a difference Amanda made. Watching Amanda with Penny touched him in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time. He sighed. He wasn't sure how how he felt about all of this.

He got out of the car as Penny came from the garage with a suitcase that she put in a car. She smiled. "Hello, Mr. Stetson, what brings you here? And where is Mrs. King?"

"Please, call me Lee. Uh, Amanda is home. I just thought I'd see how you were doing."

Penny's expression changed. She took a deep breath. "I'm okay." She turned and closed the trunk. "I'm headed back to Berkeley. Daddy's funeral was last week. I don't want to stay here any longer. I'm closing the house until I finish the semester and then I'll come back to deal with all this. One of daddy's cousins is helping me and will be sure the house is covered while I'm gone."

Lee took Penny by the shoulders. "I truly know how you feel. My parents were murdered when I was five. It will take a while, but you will see the light again." She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Lee hugged her.

"I know it's of small comfort, but by stopping the plot to poison God knows how many people, we were also able to shut down a drug smuggling operation. Your dad didn't die in vain."

Penny nodded, and wiped her eyes. "Thank you. It's just hard to accept he's gone." She smiled again. "Actually, I have a something for you and Amanda. Come up to the house."

Lee followed Penny in the front door where she pointed to a box. "I put together a selection of Daddy's wine that I thought you would enjoy sharing."

Lee opened the box. "Wow! This is really nice. I'll be sure Amanda will be pleased with her half."

Penny looked puzzled. "Her half? I thought you and Amanda were . . ." She stopped when she saw the expression on Lee's face. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I can't thank you both enough for all you did to help me. Especially Amanda - it was nice to feel that someone was on my side."

"Yes, Amanda's like that," Lee said. Awkward silence.

"Well, I have a plane to catch," said Penny.

"Of course," said Lee. They walked back outside where Lee put the box in his car.

"I hope all goes well at school for you. Let us know if we can help at all when you are back in town," he said, turning to Penny.

"Thanks again," she said, giving Lee another hug, "for everything." She kissed Lee on the cheek. "Please share my gratitude with Amanda."

"Of course," said Lee.

As he pulled away, he looked at the clock. Still early enough to stop by Amanda's. With any luck, she'll be alone. "I'm sure she'll want to know that Penny's okay," he thought. "And, I do want to deliver Penny's message to her," he thought with a small smile. "In person."

And with that, he headed for the bridge to Amanda's.


	7. Utopia

"Amanda!"

"I like to sleep on my left side!"

"Well, I like to sleep on my right."

Lee groaned. It was going to be a long night, on the cold ground in the middle of nowhere.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down, to focus his mind if he and Amanda were to get out of this alive. He needed to get to his zen place - a state of mind where he could see his options and the possible outcomes - even if one of those outcomes was death. When his conscious mind accepted all the possibilities, then he could direct his energy to finding solutions and escape.

The problem was that it was fine for him to accept the possibility of his demise, but he could not accept that for Amanda. With other agents, the risks were understood and each processed the prospect of not coming out alive in their own way. Amanda didn't have the training, the experience to understand, he thought.

Although, he admitted to himself, she had certainly shown her ability to keep her mind in the game, to not panic and to stay creative.

He meant what he said just an hour ago as they held each other with that tiny fire in the middle of the forest. He had learned a lot from her in the past couple of years. Right from the beginning she had given him a new perspective to his work - a human perspective, a realization that beliefs and values could change the balance of power between individuals or even between nations.

He smiled to himself. He would never forget the long Christmas Eve, trapped in a cabin in the Virginia mountains with two Russian operatives, a disillusioned Agency operative, and a housewife-turned-amateur-spy. It was Amanda's bravery, her belief in, well, the Christmas spirit, that had saved not just the occupants of the cabin, but that persuaded two super powers to stand down from a firefight that threatened the fragile peace of the free world. Talk about détente.

Next to him, Amanda's mind was a little closer to the present. The kiss she and Lee almost had, almost kept her mind off the danger they were in. She hadn't meant that to happen, but she did know she was about to tell Lee something-something that she was barely able to admit to herself-that she, she did care about him, more than as a colleague, more than as a friend. And it seemed, that maybe, just maybe he cared a little more for her as well.

But, if they couldn't get of their current situation, if Peter Sacker had his way, it wouldn't matter.

Her mother and the boys must be frantic by now.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't allow herself to think that way, to lose her faith in Lee and in their ability to work together and get out any situation, no matter how dire. She let her breath out slowly.

Lee heard a sigh and opened his eyes. He looked over at Amanda. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. He reached over and covered her hand in his. She locked her fingers with his, and there they stayed till first light.


	8. Reaching

Amanda hung up the phone with a deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had actually missed Jamie's play. She shook her head. How could she? What a thing to forget!

She was so tired, working all night helping Lee and rescuing Billy.

But it was important work , . . She had something to contribute, she could help accomplish good things.

Where had she heard that before? Oh God, she thought, that's what Joe used to say, when he missed family outings, nursery school plays, the first visit by the tooth fairy . . . Was she becoming an absent parent?

Lee was conferring with Billy. He looked to see Amanda hang up the phone and shake her head. She looks tired, Billy thought.

For the next few hours, Amanda and Lee could only concentrate on bringing down Charles Caanan and Cyclops. When it was all over, Lee and Billy looked at Amanda with amazement and affection as she brought down a key player without firing a shot or even using a gun.

Billy smiled broadly at Lee and Amanda. "I can't thank you both enough. If we were able to to bring down a criminal organization like Cyclops, I know Alan Nagini didn't die in vain."

He open the door of Amanda's car. "Let's go home. I have a wife to reunite with."

After she dropped Lee and Billy at the Agency, the two stood outside the building. Billy shook his head. "That was a rough night, for all of us. But Amanda," he looked at Lee, "she was something - she always brings something unexpected."

"You're telling me," Lee grinned and shook his head.

"But," Billy added, "she needs to remember to take care of her own life."

"What do you mean?" Lee raised his eyebrows. "She's gotten better and better at self-defense. She did great these past couple of days."

"Spoken like a true, lifelong bachelor," Billy replied. "I don't mean her physical life. Lee, I know what it's like to have a family in this business. You get all caught up in each case and you feel completely responsible for its success, for the safety of your team. When you are on assignment, you forget everything except how you are going to bring down the bad guys. And if you aren't careful, your family gets short shrift once too often and . . . " he paused. "Well, trust me, it's hard if you don't pay attention."

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine," said Lee, "just fine."

"Uh huh," said Billy. "I'm just saying, Amanda's not like other agents. It's because she has a family and a personal life that she brings a different and valuable perspective."

Lee paused. What is Billy getting at?

"See you tomorrow, Lee," Billy said, going into the Agency garage.

Amanda headed home, feeling more and more exhausted the closer she got to home.

She opened the front door, hoping her mother was out, but no such luck. Dottie came out of the kitchen, drying her hands.

"Amanda! You're finally home! I've been so worried! I know you've been at IFF, but we haven't seen you since yesterday morning! I hope whatever film you're working on is worth it!"

Amanda cringed inwardly. Not only had she missed her son's play, she had gotten very good at lying to her mother.

"I tried to explain to the boys but they were so disappointed you weren't here for Jamie's play. Oh, Amanda - he was wonderful! He remembered all of his lines and his costume was perfect. I swear he got the most applause." Dottie beamed.

"Oh, Mother, that's . . . just great," said Amanda, swallowing hard. "Look, I'm really tired. I think I'll go lay down till the boys get home, okay?"

"Oh, of course, dear," said Dottie. "Can I bring you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," said Amanda. "I just need some rest." She headed slowly upstairs. Dottie shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

Amanda lay down on her bed and sighed. Ironic, she thought. Joe and I split up because I wanted him home with us, and now I'm the one missing things. I can't give up my job - I don't want to give it up. Her thoughts wandered over the past couple of days, remembering how well she and Lee had worked together, how they just seemed somehow to understand each other.

She turned her side and closed her eyes. She had to make it up it Jamie somehow.

Later that evening, Lee parked his car near Amanda's house for one of his "check-ins." He had really come to enjoy stopping at her house and being able to talk away from the office, away from the field. It gave him a glimpse into her "real" life, and sort of, well, grounded him.

As he approached her back door he heard laughter and Philip saying "Seriously, Mom, it was hilarious!"

He looked in the window and could see the four of them gathered around a pizza box in the kitchen. Jamie was in some sort of costume with a long beard. "Yeah, Mom, I was really glad to be in this costume. When Tommy tripped on his you could hear it clear into the next county!"

Amanda looked at Dottie, who smiled. "I have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out," said Amanda, hugging Jamie. "Why don't you get your shoes on and we'll go out for ice cream."

"Yaaayyy," said the boys, running out of the room. Jamie stopped and turned back to his mother. "Can I take my costume off, Mom?"

"Of course, sweetheart," smiled Amanda, affectionately. "Thanks, Mom," Jamie ran for the stairs. "I'll keep the beard on, though!"

Suddenly, Lee had the urge to burst in the room and say "Ice cream is on me!" But he couldn't. He backed slowly away, careful to not to make any noise. He would leave Amanda alone tonight. Tonight, he didn't want to make her live two lives. He wished he could be a part of both.

As Amanda pulled the station wagon out of her driveway, Philip looked out the window. "Wow, what a cool car! What's it doing in this neighborhood?" He sat back. "I'd sure love to ride in that thing."

Amanda looked in her rear view mirror just in time to see Lee drive by and give her a salute. She smiled to herself. "Oh, I think you will, someday, Philip. Just be patient."

She turned into the street "I'm all for chocolate tonight!"


	9. Edgar

When Lee finished explaining how Nick Cross had put a homing device to track Agnes's movement, she froze. Amanda's look of sympathy was worse - she turned and wlked swiftly to her room.

Agnes sat down on her bed, almost unable to breathe. What was this all about? What could Nicky had possibly gotten himself into?

"I'm going to have to bring her in for questioning!" Lee stated.

"Lee, give her a chance!"

Agnes glanced out the door at Lee and Amanda. Clearly they were talking about her. What a fool they must think she is!

"Amanda, time is important here!"

"Look, we've just broken her heart. All she can think about is how terribly she's been betrayed."

Agnes put her hands on her face. No! I can't believe Nicky would have used me that way! Her heart ached when she thought about him calling her "Cupcake." It was so sweet - it made her go weak at the knees. He started calling her that after the first time she made him dinner and served him a homemade cake.

Lee sighed. "She's probably part of a major security breach. We do not have time to be patient."

Agnes could hardly breathe. I'm not sure I can go through this. She felt like the carpet had been yanked out from under her and there was no floor below. Her head was spinning, her lungs were tight, and she felt like as she had been punched in her stomach.

"Lee, we're talking about love."

Agnes's eyes welled up as she remembered the that night when she and Nicky first made love. It was all so clear. She told him she wouldn't be around much that weekend because of all the work she had to do. He offered to clean up the dishes so she could start on, oh god, her work from the office . . . she gulped and started to shake.

Lee looked at Amanda, who implored, "When you're talking about love you have to be patient."

For a split second, Lee and Amanda's eyes met. It was all Lee could do not to reach out to gently stroke her cheek.

From her bedroom, Agnes watched Lee and Amanda. The look of tenderness between them all but broke her heart.


	10. Mata Hari

That evening, having successfully completed the Senate hearings on Santarilla and nailing Ambassador Harcourt, they shared a candlelit dinner with a very nice bottle of red wine.

"Finally," he raised his glass and took a sip. "It's taken way too long to get here." He looked into her eyes.

"To get where?" she asked, leaning into his gaze.

"Here, just the two of us, without meddling journalists, spies, or corrupt politicians around to distract us."

"Mmmm. Worth the wait, however," she smiled.

He picked up his fork and started twirling spaghetti. "So, what do you think of our new friends?"

"Lee and Amanda?"

"Yeah - how long have they been together?"

"They aren't," replied Colleen. "At least that's what Amanda said when I asked her.

Bart laughed. "Always the probing reporter."

"No, seriously. I asked her point blank. My vision was still pretty blurry, but she sounded like a scared rabbit caught in Mr. MacGregor's garden. She assured me they had only worked together for the past two-a-half years. Emphasis on 'only.'"

"Well, she's really not his type. He goes for tall, leggy, and usually blonde."

Colleen looked at him. "Well, it's not like I'm your 'type' either." Air quotes.

She sat back. "As I recall you were with a few curvy brunettes. What was her name? The South American weather girl? Black hair down to here?" She gestured to the floor.

"Toni - Antonia." Bart grinned. "And she was a news anchor, not a weather girl. Still is, I think."

She rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine. "You and Lee were quite the playboys."

Bart nodded. "Partners in crime- working hard and playing harder. We had a lot of fun until . . ." He stopped and looked at her.

"Until what?" She asked, helping herself to some salad.

"Until I saw that real love was right beside me," he gestured toward the engagement ring on her left hand. "And the best was still to come."

She smiled and blew a kiss at him. "And you think that's where Lee and Amanda are headed?"

"He seemed smitten to me. Looked very protective, holding her hand," Bart mused. "I don't know that I've ever seen him act that way with a date, never mind a colleague. I give them six months before they realize it." He paused.

"At any rate I'm not sure we'd be here without them." He raised his glass in a toast. "To Lee and Amanda."

Colleen touched her glass to his. "To Lee and Amanda."

_What are you planning to whip up in the galley?" called out Amanda. _

_"Me?!" asked Lee, a little incredulously. _

_"You didn't tell me you couldn't cook!" _

As their wine dwindled and the candle burned low, he asked, "Do they remind you of anyone?" He smiled slightly.

She looked up. "Who? You mean us?!" She snorted. "I didn't need your protection, and believe me, I doubt Amanda needs Lee holding her hand and opening doors. She looks innocent and a little naive, but I'll bet she is one tough cookie when she needs to be."

He reached over for hand. "Exactly. I didn't start holding your hand because you needed me to, but because I wanted to."

Colleen's eyes softened as she brought Bart's hand to lips and gently caressed his fingers. Bart sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, when they do figure it out, I hope they're half as lucky as we are."


	11. Who is Amanda King?

Lee, Joe and Amanda paused outside the Georgetown rooming house. "Now our shooter will probably fall back," he said. "He's not going to crash through a rooming house full of people. You two stay here."

As he walked away from Joe and Amanda, Lee glanced back to see them clasp hands and nod to each other.

He couldn't explain the reaction he had at that moment. He wasn't jealous, God forbid, but who was Joe and what did he mean to Amanda? He had never given much consideration to Joe. He was just a name that Amanda mentioned in passing. But now he saw them together, it gave him pause. It was very clear that they had a history, and that there was affection in that connection.

What was Amanda like when she was with Joe? When Lee met her, she seemed so naive. Spunky, but naive. A babe in the woods. She was dating that guy, what was his name? Real milquetoast. And rotten taste in clothes. He couldn't handle a woman like Amanda, that was clear.

How she had morphed over the three years! She became more confident and courageous, and the best judge of character he had ever met. Without her, he knew that more than once he would not have been successful. Or alive, for that matter.

He sighed. As usual, working with Amanda was . . complicated.

Later, at the gym as Lee cuffed his prey, he watched Joe, Amanda, Phillip and Jamie - a family reunited. He wondered if he would ever fit in, if he would ever had what they had, and how he could possibly have it without . . . "No, don't go there," he told himself sternly.

On Maple Drive, Joe and the boys returned from their day at the game. Clearly exuberant about the Orioles' victory, the boys chattered away while Joe watched Amanda, the mother of his children. And yet, not the woman he remembered as college sweethearts and newlyweds. "Okay - lets continue the baseball theme - hot dogs for dinner," said Dottie. "Yaaay!," cried Philip and Jaime, as they ran into the house.

"How about you and I get a pizza?" asked Joe. "I would love it," replied Amanda.

Dottie watched Amanda and Joe as they chatted about the game and pizza. It was so nice to see Joe back in his family's life, she thought. And yet, something was was not quite the same. They still obviously cared about each other, but well, she had to admit that her daughter was different. She had grown more resilient, sure of herself. They had always been close as mother and daughter, and could tell each other anything, well almost anything. Now she felt like Amanda almost had a secret life. Dottie shook her head - that was silly. She waved to Amanda and Joe as they headed to Dooley's and went in to have a hot dog with her grandsons.

Over pizza and beer Joe listened to Amanda talking about her life now, without Joe. "You're not the woman I married. Hell, you're not the woman I divorced." He wondered how he missed seeing this part of Amanda. This strong, gutsy, self-assured Amanda King, was not the person he remembered falling in love with and marrying.

He shook his head to himself - how did he miss seeing all Amanda could be?


End file.
